a steamy passion
by bubbles-13-badwolf
Summary: a sudden crash sends rose's mind racing with thoughts. Is this a perfect time to express her love for the Doctor?


The air was hot and steamy inside the Tardis. "Doctor? where are you?" rose called out. "Down here Rose! In the retrorecepter!" The Doctor yelled through the humid air. "What happened when we crashed?" Rose asked when she reached the Doctor. When she crawled under the mainframe of the Tardis, she found the doctor crouched under a jumble of wires while he held the sonic screwdriver to a big blocky thing. "Doctor? what happened when we crashed?" rose repeated. "Well rose, The retrorecepter," He said as he pointed at the block hanging over his head, "Shorted out. So it will be a while before we can go anywhere again. Which means we're stuck in the blackness between worlds until i can recharge it." he replied hesitantly. Rose's mind raced with thoughts. 'what's going to happen out here? what are we going to do until the doctor can fix it?' But the one thought that repeatedly ran throughout her mind was, 'Is this a chance for me to express my love for the doctor?' she thought about just reaching down and kissing him, but how would he respond? would he pull away? Or would he embrace the kiss and kiss her back? would he go further than just a kiss? While all these thoughts raced through Rose's mind the doctor was noticing her quietness. "Rose? Are you ok?" the doctor asked. If only he knew. If only he knew that when he talked to her, her heart beated faster. Her breathing sped up. Just on touch of his hand to her's would send an electric tingle down her spine. "Rose? Whats wrong?" the doctor seemed to stare into her eyes like never before. " Nothing, I'm just thinking." Rose replied distantly. "Well that's a dangerous pastime." The doctor chuckled. "what are you thinking about?" The doctor asked. "this." Rose said as she leaned down. Grabbing the doctors arms and pinning him down, she stared into his deep hazel eyes, pressing her lips on his and feeling the warmth of his lips. she finally let go of his arms and felt them slide up and around her waist, puling her under the floor panels Lying there on top of the doctor, kissing him, her hand gently running through his thick, brown hair, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She pulled back to look at he doctor's face. "Rose, " the doctor gasped just before she put her finger on her lips and whispered, "shhhhhh. Don't ruin it." she whispered as she looked at his handsome, yearning face. She closed her eyes and leaned in for another breathless kiss. As she did, the doctor stood up, hoisting rose up with him, her still clinging to him. Kissing him. She sat on his hips as he held her there, kissing her passionately. He set her down on the grated floor, still kissing her, gasping. He started to slide his hands up her slender body and up her shirt. Slowly, carefully, he started to lift it up and over her head. Breaking the passionate embrace for only a second, then returning. her hands were well down his pants prying them off him. In only a few moments, they were on the ground, in their underwear, kissing, holding each other like nothing could tear them apart. Rose pulled away, "Doctor,Is this what you want? To become not only my best friend,but my lover as well?" Rose asked with a serious face. " Oh Rose, I want nothing else. I want to spend the rest of my long life with you. Once the "mating" process has ended, you will be transformed into a time lord as well." The doctor replied, an explainable yearning look on his face. Rose tugged at his underwear, finally getting them off, she felt the doctor shudder in excitement. she giggled and kissed him excitedly.

The next morning, she woke up and looked around, she was sleeping next to the doctor. Her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her. They were covered with the doctor's trench coat. she lifted it up and looked down. 'So it wasn't a dream.I really am a time lord now.' she thought. She looked up at the doctor who was already awake, "Good morning beautiful." He whispered pleasantly. "Hey."she said with a smile. She stretched up and kissed him quickly before saying, "What's for breakfast? Fellow time lord." She teased. "Well," the doctor paused. "as soon as I get the retrorecepter working again, i thought we might go to London for breakfast, of course visiting your mum and telling her the news." He said with a smile. Suddenly realizing something, the doctor sat up and looked around, "where's my clothes?" he questioned. Standing up to go find them, Rose called out, "Nice ass!" He turned around and smiled. Then walked off to go find their clothes. A few minutes later, he came back fully clothed and had Rose's clothes in his arms. He handed them to her and went to fix the retrorecepter. She quickly got dressed and walked over to the doctor. "how long is this going to take?" She asked. "Not very long. Maybe, five minutes." He sat up and said, "I could have gotten it done last night but you interrupted me." he said teasingly. "well, how was I? Last night I mean." Rose asked. " Amazing.  
But What about me?" the doctor asked seeming worried. "fabulous!" Rose sighed. "Well, Now that that's done, we can go," the doctor said as he flipped a switch and pulled himself up from where he was laying. Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him up, as she did she pulled him close to her. She looked into his eyes and kissed him. He closed his eyes and pulled rose closer. She ran her fingers through his messy hair. He loved that feeling. She pulled away. "My mum will wonder where we are. I mean in their time, we've been gone for 4 days. Come on. Show me how to fly the tardis." she said, one hand still in his hair,  
the other holding his. They walked ever to the tardis's main control unit. "So you want to fly the tardis? well, listen up." He said pointing to a dial.

FOR MORE, TELL ME IN THE COMMENT BOX


End file.
